


Belief

by Missy



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Future Fic, Gen, Magicians, Sibling Bonding, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Bart supports Lisa as she prepares for her biggest show yet.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricket_aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricket_aria/gifts).



“Lis,” said Bart Simpson, rounding the corner with several dangerous-looking chunks of metal cradled in arm like a small puppy, “do you want a big casket or a little casket?”

She shivered and rubbed her forearms. “Must you put it that way?” she wondered.

“I put it the way it needed to be put to get a real answer,” Bart replied lightly. “Big or little, how much room do you need for the stunt?”

She considered her options for a second. The weird things about being the ‘Grand Lisa’ seemed to come in the details. “Big. I don’t know how much room I’ll need to squirm out of the cuffs, and the Duff might be more buoyant than I remember.”

Bart punched in a few calculations, and Lisa leaned against the doorframe of her dressing room. Her big brother’s grown up into quite the fellow over the past few years; he owns his own construction and prefabrication company after so much hard work and so many foibles. He helped design and build her stage props on the off time, and happened to be in Vegas just to help out. “It’ll be ready for the New Years show.” 

She sighed. “Okay. So do I look ready for tonight?” She was wearing a brand-new suit, spangled in pink sequins. They’d be able to see her in the cheap seats, and hear her toot out the greatest hits of Gershwin too.

Maybe magic, jazz and the blues didn’t ordinarily go together in the minds of the public, but Lisa’s stubbornness had wed them together, made them completely synonymous. They adored her in Las Vegas and they liked her in Capital City, and that was enough for Lisa. Eventually she’d be able to address her activist nature more fully with her art, but for the moment she was fairly content with her outreach for the moment. 

“You look beautiful!” he said fondly. “You’re not nervous, right?”

“About performing in front of a bunch of well-known dignitaries? Not at all!” 

“…You sure you don’t want to borrow my hurling bucket?”

“No,” she said firmly. “I’ll be just fine.”

He took her by her hands as her introductory fanfare played. “Lis, you’re the most badass magician better. You’re six Siegfried and Roys jammed into one body.” He slapped her on the back when she gave him a quick hug. “I believe you can uncuff yourself while submerged in a huge tank of Duff because you’re just that cool.”

“Thank you, Bart.” And as she pulled back the curtain with flourish, she meant it with every bit of her heart.


End file.
